


Mating Calls

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: Dumping Ground AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Denial, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Jefferson is absolutely fine. Maybe a few traumatic things happened to him in the past but the past is the past. He's living the life, working towards being the President and nothing will get in his way.Aka 5 times Jefferson tried to run from his problems and one time he let his family help him.





	Mating Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?

Jefferson was the first one to visit Angelica at college. Her sisters were still in school but Jefferson decided to take the first week he was meant to be back off. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds too long, watched him and whispered behind their hands.

It was enough to make a normal person paranoid. It was enough to send him crazy.

So he bought a bus ticket.

He was waiting for her outside her rooms as she stepped in. She paused for a moment and he looked up.

“Thomas?”

“Angelica.” Jefferson stood and was immediately engulfed in her arms. He leant into her for a moment and breathed in, the heady mix of perfume that was Angelica. He pulled back and smiled.

“I didn’t know you were coming!”

“I got my cast off a few days ago. The doctors finally gave me the all clear so here I am.”

“A few days ago and you decided to take a trip to Illinois?”

“Think of it as a day trip.”

“Does Washington know?”

“Why ruin a good surprise.”

“No.” Angelica pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Jefferson. He stared down at it for a moment.

“What?”

“You’re going to call Washington now.”

“Uhh, why?”

“Because-” Angelica sighed and glanced down at where she knew the bullet injury was. Jefferson caught the glance and sighed.

“Don’t worry. I did tell him. I waited until I was five minutes away and then I called him.”

“Oh. Then why-”

“I wanted to see what you’d say.”

“And why did you tell him?”

Jefferson’s face dropped for a moment and he looked away.

“I can appreciate how terrifying it was.” Jefferson said slowly. “I’m not doing that to James again.”

“Good. Cause if you do it to me then I’d kill you.”

Jefferson grinned at that.

Several hours later, Jefferson and Angelica were sat in her room with a bottle of wine passing between them. Angelica’s head was lying on the wall. Their legs were tangled together.

“Were you scared?” Angelica asked quietly.

“What?”

“When he shot you.”

Jefferson took a slow swig and nodded.

“Course.”

“How’d you do it?”

“What?”

“How’d you be brave?”

“I don’t know.” Jefferson passed the bottle to Angelica and she reached to take it. She then paused, their hands together. Jefferson stared at her eyes which were focused on the bottle and their entwined hands.

Jefferson leant forwards, staring as Angelica mirrored him. They were inches away from each other and Jefferson felt something surge in his chest, urging him forwards.

“Thomas…” Angelica whispered. Jefferson didn’t have anything else to say as he leant forwards, closed the gap, and kissed her. She kissed back almost immediately and Jefferson felt a part of him melt under the soft touches.

They broke apart for a moment and Angelica stared at him, eyes wide. Jefferson was suddenly struck by how the moonlight reflected off her hair, half haloing her and half silhouetting her perfectly. They stayed there for a long moment, frozen, as if nothing mattered.

Then Angelica raised a shaking hand to his top button and began to undo it. Jefferson stared at her nervously as her hands came down to the next button, revealing the top of a nasty scar. She paused for a second and traced what she could see of it, stopping as her hand reached the edge of his shirt.

“Angelica-” Jefferson whispered, not even sure of what he meant. She turned to stare at him, eyes open and vulnerable in a way he knew she had never let him see before.

“Is this okay?” Angelica asked softly. Jefferson blinked in confusion before he chuckled.

“It’s more than okay, darling.”

Jefferson pressed his lips against hers once more and could feel the edges of her mouth pull upwards. Then her hands were moving again, one trapped between them to unbutton his shirt and the other curling into his hair.

Jefferson surged forwards and Angelica, caught by surprise, twisted the hand trapped in his hair. Jefferson came to an immediate stop as every instinct he had screamed at him to run, to hide, to pretend that maybe it wasn’t happening, maybe he could be okay if he ran.

He was on his feet before he knew what he was doing. Angelica stared up at him in surprise but Jefferson couldn’t wait, not there, not when King was so close, when he was-

The door slammed shut behind him and he was running. He didn’t know where, as the icy wind whipped against his cheeks he didn’t care. All he knew was that this was the only way he could survive.

When he did finally stop, his face was streaked with tears and his fingers were turning blue. His phone was full of messages from Angelica. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and strode to the bus shelter. He could cope going home a few hours early.

He couldn’t cope staying there a moment longer.


End file.
